The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a locked door. More particularly, the present invention relates to door jamb apparatus which resists splitting and impedes dislodgment of a lock throw from the jamb.
Conventional wooden door framing generally comprises a hinge side cripple or door buck secured to an adjacent wall stud, a knob side cripple or door buck secured to an adjacent wall stud, and a frame header which extends across the tops of, and is connected to, the cripples. The door frame and floor supporting the frame define a door opening within which to receive a door jamb, to which a door is or may be connected. A conventional wooden door jamb comprises a hinge side adapted to be connected to the hinge side cripple, a knob side adapted to be connected to the knob side cripple, and a jamb header which extends between and is connected to the jamb sides on the uppermost ends thereof. When a locked door connected to a conventional wooden door jamb is kicked or pried, the conventional wooden door jamb has a tendency to split at the point at which the door lock throw penetrates the jamb. As such, conventional wooden door jambs provide little security against the unauthorized opening of the door by an intruder.